In order to process explosively increasing mobile data traffic in recent years, a 5th generation (5G) system or a new radio access technology (NR) which is a next generation telecommunication system since long term evolution (LTE) or evolved universal terrestrial radio access (E-UTRA) and LTE-advanced (LTE-A) or E-UTRA evolution has been actively discussed. The existing mobile communication system focuses on voice/data communication, while the 5G system aims to meet various services, such as an enhanced mobile broad band (eMBB) service for enhancement of the existing voice/data communication, an ultra reliable/ultra-low latency communication (URLLC) service, and a machine type communication (massive MTC) service supporting mass communication of things, and requirements.
To meet a demand for radio data traffic that is on an increasing trend since commercialization of a 4G communication system, efforts to develop an improved 5G communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been conducted. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post LTE system. To achieve a high data transmission rate, the 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in an ultra-high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., like 60 GHz band). To relieve a path loss of a radio wave and increase a transfer distance of the radio wave in the ultra-high frequency band, in the 5G communication system, beamforming using an array antenna, massive MIMO, full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, hybrid beamforming, and large scale antenna technologies have been discussed. Further, to improve a network of the system, in the 5G communication system, technologies such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, a device to device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and reception interference cancellation have been developed. In addition to this, in the 5G system, hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) that are an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), a non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) that are an advanced access technology, and so on have been developed.
Meanwhile, the Internet is being evolved from a human-centered connection network through which a human being generates and consumes information to the Internet of Things (IoT) network having information between distributed components like things transmitted and received therethrough and processing the information. The Internet of Everything (IoE) technology in which the big data processing technology, etc., is combined with the IoT technology by connection with a cloud server, etc. has also emerged. To implement the IoT, technology elements, such as a sensing technology, wired and wireless communication and network infrastructure, a service interface technology, and a security technology, have been required. Recently, technologies such as a sensor network, machine to machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC) for connecting between things have been researched. In the IoT environment, an intelligent Internet technology (IT) service that creates a new value in human life by collecting and analyzing data generated in the connected things may be provided. The IoT may apply for fields, such as a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or a connected car, a smart grid, health care, smart appliances, and an advanced healthcare service, by fusing and combining the existing information technology (IT) with various industries.
Therefore, various tries to apply the 5G communication system to the IoT network have been conducted. For example, 5G communication technologies such as the sensor network, the things communication, and the MTC have been implemented by techniques such as the beamforming, the MIMO, and the array antenna. The application of the cloud radio access network (cloud RAN) as the big data processing technology described above may also be considered as an example of the fusing of the 5G communication technology with the IoT technology.
Meanwhile, the frame structure of the existing LTE and LTE-A systems is designed considering normal voice/data communications, and has limitations in scalability for various services and requirements like the 5G system. Therefore, in the 5G system, there is a need to flexibly define and operate the resource block structure in the frame considering the requirements of various services.